Futuro
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: No dijeron nada más, no había nada que decir, siguieron caminando, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para hablar y descubrir aquel sentimiento .-OkiKagu -Fluff.-.- El siguiente fic pertenece al reto del grupo de whastApp "Retos Vergas" -.-.-.-día 27 "Beso de película romántica"


Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

Aclaraciones:

Semi Au

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Advertencia:** posible Fluff, cursilería o intento de ella.

* * *

 **El siguiente fic** pertenece al reto del grupo **de whastApp "Retos Vergas" "Buscado trabajos locos"**

Grupo de shipeo, especialmente Okikagu)

día 27 **"Beso de pelicula romantica"**

* * *

 **Futuro.**

Por Frany

 **(C** apitulo único **)**

 **.**

 _Ahí esta , el futuro prometedor estaba en sus manos,estaban vivos, juntos, lo demás pasaba a segundo plano._

Todo había terminado.

Aquel día ,el planeta entero se destruyó y ese mismo día renació.

Kagura abrazo a gin y Shinpachi, lloraba de alegría. Estaba feliz después de todo estaba vivos, aunque hubiera baja, al final su familia estaba sana y salva.

Pensó que Sadaharu sintió como algo dentro se derrumba, se acercó donde había estado su querido perro, lo que encontró fue una pequeña bolita, dentro de él se encontraba Sadaharu, pequeño, sumido en un sueño.

Ella lo abrazo como si se tratara de la joya más valiosa y hermosa del mundo.

—Te prometo que hare algo, pequeño Sadaharu—balbuceo con lágrimas en los ojos.

No tardo mucho y recordó que tanto su padre como Kamui estaba heridos, los buscos por todos lados hasta que los visualizo a unos cuantos metros de ella, Kagura corrió a su encuentro.

Kamui llevaba del hombro a su padre, algo que Kagura jamás creyó ver, aquello le trajo recuerdos de su infancia, donde Kankou solía cargar a Kamui en su hombro y a ella en sus brazos.

—¿Están bien.. — Antes de terminar aquella pregunta, Kamui soltó a su calvo padre, fue directamente a Kagura para propiciarle una patada, que su hermana esquivo pero que le regreso con creces en el abdomen— ¡estúpido hermano! — Gruño su hermana — ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Kamui sonrió.

—La costumbre, estúpida hermanita— ambos hermanos empezaron a reír, Kagura lo jalo hacia su calvo padre, los abrazos como si todo hubiera digo un mal sueño, que todos esos años separados no existían.

Su familia, su anhelada familia por fin estaba reunida otra vez. No tardo mucho cuando Gintoki y Shinpachi aparecieron a su lado, Kagura no dudo en jalar de ellos.

—Al final estamos juntos, todos nosotros—Kagura sonrió tanto a sus familiares de sangre como a su familia adoptiva, los cuatro individuos simplemente sonrieron, sabía lo sentimental que era la jovencita.

No podía negar su felicidad, estaba feliz, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

.

.

Poco tiempo después recordó que había falta aquellos individuos, su mente trajo rápidamente aquel chihuahua a su mente, intento buscar a los alrededores, ellos estaba igual de lastimado (o peor que ellos), así como paso con su familia, Kagura encontró al trio de idiotas del shisengumi.

Gintoki se acercó ayudar al vicecomandante demonio, mientras que Shinpachi hacia lo mismo con Gorila, alias "Kondo".

Ella lo encontró bajo varios escombros, tenía los ojos cerrados y había sangre saliendo de él. Si pensarlo mucho, fue en su ayuda.

— ¡Hey imbécil! ¿no me digas que te moriste?— Sougo no contesto, seguía ahí acostado entre los escombros , inmóvil, un extraño deja vú se instaló en su estómago.—¡Hey sádico! – la joven Yorozuya comenzó a quitar los escombros que tenía encima de él.

Una vez que ya no había nada que lo lastimara, sin pensarlo la chica rápidamente puso su cabeza en el pecho de Sougo, intentado escuchar la respiración de joven, aunque en un principio no escuchaba nada, no tardo tiempo en darse cuenta que efectivamente respiraba.

Sougo poco a poco comenzó abrir los ojos, Kagura se encontró rápidamente con un par de ojos carmesí, él sonrió y ella sin saber porque también.

— ¡Hey!

—¡Hey! —soltó él— estás horrible china— musito con suavidad, Kagura le ayudo a ponerse de pie, Okita paso su brazo por el cuello de ella, Kagura lo estaba manteniendo a pie, era bastante irónico que una cría de 14 años lo estuviera ayudado, adiós a su orgullo de hombre de acero y sádico.

—Parece como si te hubiera dado una paliza, Chihuahua~ aru— bufó— valieron cacahuate, no duraron ni un segundo, hasta Shinpachi se lució mejor que ustedes ~ aru.

Sougo soltó una pequeña risa.

—Es lo único que dirás, china— en otras circunstancia ella hubiera soltado alguna grosería o burla, diciendo algo sobre gérmenes roba impuesto, que no la tocara o le pegaría lo sádico, sin embargo no dijo nada, ella simplemente lo ayudo a caminar, hombro con hombro.

Sougo tampoco soltó alguna burla o chiste de doble sentido, la guerra había acabo; apenas salían vivos de aquello ,lo último que deseaba era arruinar esa atmósfera de alegría y confort, sin embargo al estar a punto de morir Sougo compendió muchas cosas.

Fue cuando Utsuro lo hirió directo en el pecho, que había permanecido agonizado, pensado que aquello era el fin, había entrado en un extraño sueño donde caminaba en un túnel en el que se encontraba con su adorable hermana, ella lucia tan hermosa, tan vivaz como la recordaba antes que la tuberculosis la consumiera.

— _Sou-chan ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Mi querido hermanito— ella le regalo una de sus tantas sonrisas._

— _Hermana— él había corrido a sus brazos, se había sentido como un pequeño niño aferrado a su hermana, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al tenerla tan cerca, podía sentir su calor, incluso el dulce aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo, Mitsuba Okita acaricio su cabeza con suavidad, dando confort a su pequeño hermanito— ¿acaso yo.. Estoy muerto?_

 _Ella lo miro con ojos triste, secado sus lágrimas._

— _Eso depende de ti—mencionó— aunque desearía que vinieras conmigo, aun no es tiempo._

— _Hermana._

— _Hay alguien que te espera ¿no?— no comprendía lo que su hermana decía, ¿a qué se refería con aquellas palabras?— hermana._

— _Ella se enojara si te vas conmigo._

— _Hermana._

— _Oh Chihuahua ¿qué mierda crees que haces?~aru— una voz gruñía como bestia enojada a sus espalda — he chihuahua, pensé que eras más fuerte, jum, jum, ya decía yo que esa cara de niña no era por nada— Sougo volteo a mirar aquella voz tan molesta, frente a el yacía Kagura con su habitual traje rojo, el cabello lo traía en dos chongos._

— _China ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?_

— _¡Qué mierda hago!—grito la chica exasperada— no es obvio, he venido por ti, sádico— dijo cruzado sus brazos, inflado sus mofletes— no puedo creer que te vencieran con tan poco, he me das sinvergüenza ~aru._

— _Es vergüenza china, ya enserio que haces a...— La palabra quedo en el aire, Kagura dio varios paso hasta llegar a él y tomar uno de sus brazos, los ojos de Kagura quedaron clavado con los carmesí de él — china._

— _Vamos— demando ella— necesitamos seguir paleando, jum, jum, esto todavía no acaba, no, no, no, claro que no ~aru, somos rivales, aun no puedes quedarte aquí, todavía falta que te rompa toda la cara._

— _Oye guarra — Sougo intento forcejar con ella, pero Kagura no cedía, se había aferrado a su brazo, no fue hasta que la risa de su hermana lo hizo salir de su pelea— hermana._

— _Ella ha venido por ti, Sou-chan— sonrió dulcemente su hermana._

— _Yo..— Ella soltó su agarre y lo miro— está bien, ella te necesita._

— _Hermana._

— _Aun no es tu hora—le sonrió— en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar, no te preocupes hermanito, estoy con mamá y papá, por favor no te preocupes._

— _Hermana._

— _Se feliz— antes de que pudiera decir algo, su hermana había desaparecido por completo, sintió un nudo en su garganta, aunque no duro mucho hasta que la chiquilla que lo estaba jalado atrajo su atención nuevamente._

— _No te preocupes, jum, jum, ella no está sola, esta con mi mami— dijo dulcemente Kagura— pero nosotros necesitamos regresar, vámonos chihuahua, ellos nos necesitan todavía._

— _¿De quién hablas?_

— _De nuestra familia— le sonrió dulcemente— así que no puedes morir, hasta que yo te venza— seguidamente ella lo golpeo en el estómago, haciendo que despertara en el presente, vio como todos peleaba, el no dudo aun con la herida que traía decidió pelear hasta el final, por él, por la vida que su hermana le dio y por supuesto, porque no quería perder contra aquella china._

¿Por qué había tenido aquel sueño tan extraño y absurdo? No sabía, ni siquiera comprendía muy bien sus sentimientos, pero era un hecho que Kagura lo había impulsado en el último momento, tal vez era su amistad, compañerismo o rivalidad, pero aquella niña fue lo mantuvo de pie en toda esa pelea.

Sougo detuvo su caminar, haciendo que Kagura también parara.

— ¡Hey sádico, que te ...— cualquier palabra fue silenciada por los suaves labios de Sougo con los suyos, pasaron varios segundos, en donde Sougo seguía besándola, como si se tratara de un dulce, la besaba con suavidad y ternura, la jovencita no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Sougo la estaba besado, era su primer beso, repentinamente sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Kagura casi podía jurar que era por hambre, pero los ojos rubí de Sougo la hacía sentir rara y tan frágil, que casi podía sentir que era de cristal.

Sin saber cómo ella regreso aquel beso, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento, recordó como tiempo atrás su madre le hablo sobre besos de amor y sobre todo del verdadero amor

 _—"Cuando encuentre a esa persona especial"—musitó su madre con suavidad. —sabrás que él es tu verdadero amor_

— _¿Cómo, mami?— preguntó la pequeña Kagura, Kouka estaba sentada en su cama, sonriendo con ternura._

— _Lo sabrás, cuando él te bese— explicó— sentirás muchas mariposas en tu estómago, creerás que nada más tiene sentido, ya nada te mantendrá de pie, solo sus labios, sus ojos, su caricias, lo sabrás cuando tú corazón palpite tan fuerte que sienta que se saldrá de tú pecho._

— _¿De verdad eso pasara?_

— _Así es, entonces mi pequeña Gura-chan, no podrás dejar de sonreír y ser feliz._

 _._

 _._

Aquel beso término, Kagura abrió sus ojos y se encontró reflejada en los carmesí de Sougo

—China – él toco su frente con la suya.

—Sádico— ambos se dieron una sonrisa cómplice.

No dijeron nada más, no había nada que decir, siguieron caminando, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para hablar y descubrir aquel sentimiento que estaba despertado en su cuerpo, pero por el momento se reencontraría con sus seres queridos, después de todo, el planeta tierra seguía existiendo y lo demás, pasaba a segundo plano.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** disculpe si hay algún error o coherencia, anoche tuve insomnio, no me gusto del todo, pero era mejor que el original, lo cual al final me gusto solo un poco, siento que pude haber dado algo mejor, pero no me siento muy bien que digamos, espero que haya cumplido con lo del "beso de película".

Esta fue la segunda idea, inspirada claro en la imagen de loli

Espero que les guste, gracias por leer :)

Nos estamos leyendo ,con cariño Frany

 **27-02-2018**


End file.
